Bella Notte
by DeadNotSleeping2048
Summary: Another point of view of Finchel in New York
1. Bella Notte

Bella Notte

Set at the end of Season 3. I thought it was strange that the guys kept singing after Rachel ditched Finn, and the last verse sounded happier than you'd expect in that situation.

To my lovely anonymous reviewer, I never actually claimed this story was Finchel. I bothered tagging Finn because he is one of the main characters in it... and I was possibly thinking of doing another chapter about nationals which would be Finchel based.

Thank you :)

Puck didn't know why he'd agreed to sing this damn song. Especially not for him. Finn, who wasn't content with having his baby mama, but wanted the girl Puck loved as well. So what if Finn was completely oblivious to how his best friend felt about this girl. If he thought about it, he knew why he'd let Finn persuade him into trading his badassness for an accordion.

He'd be lying if he said that it didn't hurt to see Rachel looking so sad when she saw Finn with Quinn. And he'd kill you if he told anyone, but he felt bad about not only taking Quinn's virginity and getting her pregnant, but moving onto Finn's next girlfriend and nearly doing the same with her (maybe not the pregnancy part... that shit was not something he wanted a repeat of any time soon.)

So he found himself here, waiting in the fucking cold, dark street, to sing an embarrassing Disney song in order to get his best friend back together with the girl he loved. Yeah, not his dream either. But he knew it was mostly his fault that Finchel broke up. If it had been any other guy they'd have been fine, but Pucks past with Finn's girlfriends in general and his chemistry with Rachel, well... Finn wasn't too happy with them spending time together to say the least.

The happy couple appeared, Rachel dressed in a cliché outfit from those musicals she loved so much, and Puck prepared himself for humiliation. At least Santana wasn't here, she'd never let him live it down. Though he supposed that Santana would be useful to get his mind off another brunette... _Don't think about that now_ he reprimanded himself.

"Now all we need is a group of street singers to serenade us, and it will be perfect." He heard Rachel say. He swore you'd be able to see Finn's smug smile from a mile away. He took this as his cue to begin singing.

_Oh this is the night, it's a beautiful night_

_And we call it Bella Notte_

It was most certainly **not** a beautiful night. He had to watch Finchel all loved up and pretend that the sight didn't make him want to cry (badasses are totally allowed to cry. Don't judge.) He stopped singing after these two lines; Artie quickly took over, shooting him a quick confused look.

_Look at the skies; they have stars in their eyes_

_On this lovely Bella Notte_

"This is the moment in those romantic comedies where... I kiss you" Puck felt his heart drop to his stomach when he heard Finn say that. Way to be subtle douchebag. For some reason, he had never expected them to actually kiss in front of him. He didn't hear Rachel's reply, but he was sure he wouldn't have wanted to by the smile that formed on Finn's face.

He saw his two friends lean towards each other and barely restrained himself from closing his eyes (could he really call Rachel a friend after everything he'd done to her? He supposed her constant forgiveness was one of the reasons he loved her so much, not that it was helping him in this case.)

He heard Rachel say "I can't" and he felt his heart swell up with pride. She was finally letting go of Finn. Maybe he finally had a shot now. His hopes were dashed when he saw Finn leaning in again. Surely she wouldn't reject him twice, once was surprising enough for her.

But she did. And this time she walked away. Puck tried so hard to stop himself from smiling, but found that he couldn't hide his grin. Finn just stood there in the middle of the street with that dopey look on his face, like he never expected her to get fed up of his inability to decide between her and Quinn. He felt so smug and happy as they went into the final verse.

_Oh, this is the night_

_And the heavens are right_

_On this lovely Bella Notte_

Maybe it was a beautiful night after all.


	2. Nationals

Nationals

So here we are. New York. Nationals. I may seem like I don't give a crap, but on the inside I'm almost as excited as Rachel looks. Just to get out of Lima is amazing. I have no idea what I want to do for the rest of my life, but I know I can't do it there. I want to be someone. Do something great. Prove I'm not just another man-whore Lima loser like my dad.

We are all crowded around backstage, ready to go on. I'll admit, I was nervous. Vocal Adrenaline had been amazing. Sunshine had amazed the entire audience. I still found it hilarious that Rachel had actually gone as far as sending her to a crack house, but something seemed to happen between them. They almost look like friends. I'll never understand Divas.

I heard Rachel telling Finn that he wrote an amazing song. As if Frankenteen wrote that song. To borrow a quote from Harry Potter, he has the emotional range of a teaspoon. He'd asked us for more help after he screwed up on the date we'd planned for him. Dude was an idiot. But I kinda felt a little bit responsible. Plus I felt bad for celebrating when Rachel ditched him on their date. So I did what a best friend should. Saying I helped Finn write the song was the understatement of the century. To be fair it was his idea to write a song, but he had literally zero ideas for it. I knew that Finn dumping Rachel was overdramatic. But she'd cheated on him out of spite, with the one person she knew would hurt Finn the most. Rachel had never realised why Finn could forgive Quinn for sleeping with me, but couldn't forgive her for kissing me. I knew that Rachel had hurt Finn 100 times more than Quinn had. Not only had she purposefully done that to hurt him, but this was worse because Finn was genuinely in love with Rachel. And that's why he couldn't just move past it.

As Finn and Rachel started to sing I realised, the worst part was he wasn't even mad at me. Well he was for a bit, but it was way worse after he got over the anger. It was like when your mum makes you feel guilty for whatever bad thing you've done. _"I'm not angry. I'm just disappointed." _Obviously Finn didn't actually say that to me. But I could tell that's how he felt.

He was a complete wreck after that. Kurt told me he refused to leave his room for days after breaking up with her. That's when I really felt guilty. Finn had finally decided that Rachel was the one for him. He'd finally worked out who he wanted to be with. And I had screwed it all up for him.

We made up one night at school. He asked why I'd done it. I said I didn't know. He then muttered thanks. I knew he was talking about not sleeping with her. I couldn't do that to him again. What sort of friend was I that meant he had to thank me for not sleeping with his girlfriend? That really sucked. I know I've screwed up a lot over the years. I know that I'm not a good person, and I'm sure as hell not a good friend. But one thing I really don't want to be is my dad. I don't want to be the type of father that you're glad he ditched you as a child because you never want to see him. I've had that experience, and believe me it isn't fun. I wanted to be the type of dad that Beth would be proud of. I never wanted to let her go, but I knew it was for the best. She deserved a better start in life than me and Quinn could give to her. But now I was going to do my best to become a better person, just in case we ended up meeting in the future.

I walked onto the stage with the rest of New Directions. Singing backup for Finn and Rachel. As always. I realised that pretty much my entire life could be summarised as being second best to McKinley high's golden boy. Football, girls liked him more than me (Quinn, Santana, Rachel...) even Glee. I was just the one they came to when Finn wasn't around. The one who you dealt with because me and Finn are a package deal. The one who stabs his best friend in the back. I couldn't deal with being that guy anymore.

I know I should be angry that he's taking all the credit for the song that I wrote. I should be angry that he's ruined our chances of finally winning something (everyone at McKinley knows it doesn't happen to the football team often). I should be furious that he's kissing the girl I love. But I'm not. The look of pure, true love in their eyes is obvious. I can tell Santana is mentally calling Finn all sorts of offensive names in Spanish, Quinn looks like she wants to rip Rachel's head off. Everyone else looks completely dumbfounded, especially Jesse St. Douche, who's currently sitting next to Mr Schue in the audience.

This is for the best. This signifies a new beginning for me. One where people don't live in fear of what I'll do when their backs are turned. A transformation. I'm no longer going to be Puck, badass bully who'll sleep with anything with a vagina. I'm going to be me. Noah


End file.
